My Heiress Girl
by YourStellaLux
Summary: Makino Tsukushi, a famous model from America goes back to her hometown Japan to meet with her childhood friend and longtime crush Hanazawa Rui. Turns out that she is also the heiress of the Makino Corporation, what happens when she meets Domyouji Tsukasa? Will she pursue her feelings for Rui or will fate take a wrong turn? -TsukasaXTsukushi-
1. Chapter 1: Back to Japan

**MY HEIRESS GIRL**

Summary: Makino Tsukushi, a famous model from America goes back to her hometown Japan to meet with her childhood friend and longtime crush Hanazawa Rui. Turns out that she is also the heiress of the Makino Corporation, what happens when she meets Domyouji Tsukasa? Will she pursue her feelings for Rui or will fate take a wrong turn?

**Chapter 1: Back to Japan**

"Where the hell is Rui?!" Domyouji shouted irritably as he sat on his expensive huge couch inside one of the grand rooms of the Domyouji mansion.

"What's with the temper?" Soujiro casually said as he was playing billiards with Akira at the other side of the room.

"We're the famous F4! We should always be seen together." Domyouji huffed as he crossed his arms.

Akira shook his head smiling, "You know Rui… He could be anywhere sleeping."

Soujiro nodded as he cleared the billiard table of the last ball with him winning the game. He walked towards Domyouji and sat on the same couch where the leader of the F4 was sitting.

"By the way, one of my contacts said that a famous model from America is going to visit Japan." Soujiro said suggestively.

"Really now?" Akira's eyes twitched with interest.

"Perverts." Domyouji murmured.

"Seriously, my contact said that she's no ordinary woman. She's a renowned model besides the fact that she's really good at business though I don't know what corporation she's with."

"I bet Domyouji will like her!" Akira grinned.

"I don't like those socialites." Domyouji said bluntly.

Soujiro and Akira just rolled their eyes at this knowingly that their friend has totally no experience at that field called – love.

"Fine then, we'll just pair up Rui and the famous model then." Akira said.

"Speaking of Rui, I remember him saying the other day that he's supposed to meet one of his childhood friends at the airport. Isn't that today?" Soujiro said.

"Coincidence?" Akira said.

"He has other friends besides us?" Domyouji asked.

Soujiro and Akira both looked at each other also puzzled.

* * *

The airport was crowded with people at the time Rui arrived, a few bodyguards on his trail. He stood at one side of the waiting area trying to spot a brunette haired woman.

"Rui!..." He heard someone yelled behind him. Rui turned his head to see the brunette woman that he's been waiting for ran to meet him head on. Her hair was long with curls at the end, just stopping above her hip. The yellow summer dress she wore matched her 2-inch stiletto.

"Tsukushi…" Rui quietly said as he hugged the woman before him.

Tsukushi also wrapped her hands around Rui in a tight hug, her heart fluttering. "Has it been that long?" she said.

Rui nodded and gently release her from the embrace, "Let's go."

Without waiting for her to answer, Rui dragged Tsukushi by the hand and walked towards the exit where his driver is waiting. He opened the passenger's seat door and let Tsukushi in.

"To the mansion." Rui ordered to the driver as the car started to move towards their destination, an eerie silence enveloping them.

"…Rui, I… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rui asked looking straight in her eyes.

"I… It's been so long… I wasn't there when you needed me…" Tsukushi said bowing her head and avoiding Rui's eyes.

"Shhh…" Rui hushed her putting a finger on her lips, their faces just inches apart. "Let's talk about that later. What's important is you are here." He leaned back onto his seat. Tsukushi looked at him and blushed realizing at just how close they were a while ago, she immediately looked down at her lap.

Most of the drive to the mansion was in silence, nobody made a move to talk. Tsukushi just glanced at Rui from time to time seeing him looking outside the car's door.

"We're here young master." The driver's voice got Tsukushi out of her reverie and realized that Rui has been holding out his hand for her to exit the car. They entered the mansion and they went inside the living room. Tsukushi has noted that none has changed from when she left Japan, the mansion was still the way it was.

Rui sat on a huge couch and motioned Tsukushi to sit beside him. Tsukushi sat beside him with her hands on her lap.

"It's been like… 15 years." Rui said looking at her piercing through her soul.

Tsukushi felt a pang of sadness at his words. It has really been that long, 15 years of longing for her only friend and love as she would never admit to him. At that time she needed to leave Japan because she has to train to be what she is now – the heiress on the Makino Corporation. As what her parents had told her, she needed to be exposed to the world, to be able to rise above the business world being dominated by men. She had to do it being the sole heiress of their empire. While Tsukushi thought about it, it has also been a blessing as she had fulfilled her dream on being a model, although only a second priority – she has made it big. She had a name for herself, a top model and an heiress.

"15 years and your still that quiet little boy I know." Tsukushi said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Rui smiled, "You're still tough… and loud."

"Hey!"

Rui moved near Tsukushi and started tickling her until she can't barely breathe, "Ru… i…. Stop…." She said in between giggles.

Tsukushi managed to escape Rui's torture and move at the far end of the couch, "You're still like a kid!"

Rui smirked at this as he sat upright, "How's life?" he casually said.

Tsukushi felt relieved that the tickling was over, she went to sit beside Rui again, "Mother is in Canada while father is still in America, both of them working out an expansion of the empire."

"Hn… How about your brother?"

"Susumu? Who would have imagined that he would be a part of a famous boy band? He's on a world tour. Although father made him promise to continue on home schooling."

"He's lucky."

"Huh?" Tsukushi said puzzled at Rui's statement.

"You father actually allowed him to do what he wanted. I guess your father has really great confidence in you running the company."

"I guess so…" Tsukushi smiled.

Rui's mind wondered at the time when his parents were still alive, they have gone to a business event. They have introduced him to Makino Tsukushi, the daughter of one of his father's business partner. It was later when he found out that his father and Tsukushi's father were really good friends and they wanted him and Tsukushi to get along and be friends somehow. At first, Rui didn't like the idea as he found Tsukushi very loud, a total opposite to his quiet demeanor.

When his parents passed away, Tsukushi's father offered Rui to stay and live with them. He would have accepted the offer if Domyouji had not come to his life and save what was little of life he had, they became really good friends. Tsukushi had offered to stay with him but he decline knowing that the Makino company was at a turning point at that time – all their hard work resulting to an empire comparable to the Domyouji empire.

Even though they are apart from each other, they have maintained a constant communication whenever their schedules permit.

"Hey, do you remember that cake shop we used to go to when we were kids?" Tsukushi said interrupting Rui's thoughts.

Rui nodded, "Want to go there?"

Tsukushi shrugged, "We'll go there tomorrow after class."

"After class? You actually transferred universities?" Rui asked.

"No… Not yet I guess. I'll be a transfer student." Tsukushi said with glee, "For now, we have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled.

* * *

"It's first day of school again tomorrow." Akira casually said while sitting on a couch at a famous coffee shop. After the game of billiards, the three of them including Domyouji and Soujiro left the mansion and decided to drop by at their favorite coffee shop to get something to drink and eat.

"A Domyouji goes to school when he pleases!" Domyouji said proudly to himself.

Akira shrugged at this. "We have to go, new freshmen girls will be there!" Soujiro said dreamingly.

Domyouji huffed at this knowing where the conversation will probably lead and tried to change the topic, "I received an invitation at the mansion, a social event for the heiress of the Makino Corporation."

"Really now?" Soujiro said.

"Who cares for a Makino? I, Tsukasa Domyouji do not go to poor people's events."

"You know Tsukasa, the Makino Corporation can be in equal to the Domyouji Corporation." Akira said as a matter of fact.

"No one can beat our empire!" Domyouji said without a care.

"Well then, let's just find out who she is!" Soujiro said.

"And since our dearest Tsukasa here has not had a girlfriend in his whole life, I bet a hundred thousand dollars that he'll find the heiress to his liking!" Akira said.

"Deal!" Soujiro agreed.

"Don't make a deal out of me!" Domyouji said angrily.

"Fine, I'll bet that the Makino Heiress and Rui might get along better." Soujiro said.

"Deal!" Akira confirmed smiling at Domyouji.

Domyouji could not believe his so called friends, betting on him and Rui for some strange woman they do not event know. He rolled his eyes at this, "I bet she's not even worth to look at."

Soujiro and Akira just looked at each other and didn't seem to mind Domyouji' s comments, just eager to find out who among them will win the bet.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

For comments and suggestions, you can simple drop a review or email me at - youstellalux


	2. Chapter 2: Domyouji Who?

**MY HEIRESS GIRL**

Summary: Makino Tsukushi, a famous model from America goes back to her hometown Japan to meet with her childhood friend and longtime crush Hanazawa Rui. Turns out that she is also the heiress of the Makino Corporation, what happens when she meets Domyouji Tsukasa? Will she pursue her feelings for Rui or will fate take a wrong turn?

**Chapter 2: Domyouji Who?**

Tsukushi Makino stood in front of one of the most prestigious university in Tokyo Japan – Eitoku. All of the sons and daughters of rich and famous people studies here but Tsukushi didn't care, she was an exchange student for only six months anyway and her main reason for going to that university was none other than _her_ blushed at this.

As Rui came to his thoughts, she remembered their conversation the day before at his mansion, she felt relieved to see him and to be able to talk to him personally after years of being apart. They had talked about almost everything, they were so open to each other that she sometimes thinks that maybe she should just confess her feelings for him.

She shook her head at this, "Maybe I will confess! Just before I leave back to America." Tsukushi thought sadly. She was just too afraid that he'll reject her and tell her that he only thinks of her as a friend or worse – a little sister.

_"So how long will you be staying" Rui said._

_"For at least six months, I have to work out an expansion of our business here in Japan."_

_"Any other plans?" Rui asked casually._

_"Well, as I said, I'll be a transfer student in Eitoku! Actually, more like an exchange student." Tsukushi said as she smiled cheerfully, thinking of the more time she could spend with Rui._

_Rui smiled at this, "I'll tour you around the university."_

_"That'll be great! I want to take in as much as what Eitoku is. I also want to get to know a few people."_

_"I'll introduce you to my friends." Rui said._

_"Wow, you mean the famous F4?" Tsukushi said skeptically._

_"Are we that famous?"_

_"Well yes, more like famous on the side of heirs of the four biggest companies in Japan."_

_Rui nodded at this, "I bet you'll get along with Tsukasa, he's also strong willed as you are."_

_"For sure he'll just like those other self-centered brutes that I met in the states!"_

_Rui laughed at this, he noted how similar they are. He can't wait for them to meet in person, it would definitely be interesting._

"Dom..you..ji Tsu..ka...sa." Tsukushi murmured to herself in wonder as she headed for the entrance of the university.

* * *

Tsukushi juggled through her locker trying to find her materials for the first class – English. She found it boring and interesting at the same time, English is like her second language. Although she found in boring to actually 'learn' what she already knows, it would be interesting to see how the others in her class would do. She sometimes wondered how bad she could get. Tsukushi smiled at her thoughts.

"I hate going to school!"

Tsukushi heard someone shout loudly, she could tell that it was from the far end side of the hall.

She saw a tall brown haired man standing at the end of the hall, his hair curly. Even though the man was not facing in her direction, she could tell that he was a proud man with just how he stood and how he carried himself in public with such a strong aura enveloping him.

_"What a funny looking hair, looks like an octopus." _She smirked.

Tsukushi turned her glance away from him and got back to what she was doing. Finally after much rummaging she found her materials, she smiled to herself and immediately shut the locker close instinctively running to class.

Hearing a loud bang, Tsukasa turned around catching a glimpse of a woman, a beautiful one for that matter exiting at the other side of the hall. He had just barely taken note of how cute she looked, her porcelain skin matching her long brunette locks and her curves – perfect. Tsukasa blushed at his own thoughts, _"What I am thinking, must be one of those new bimbos around."_ He shook of the bad thoughts and got back to his conversation with Soujiro and Akira.

"Rui called last night, he asked us to meet him later after class at a cake shop downtown." Akira said.

"But that's a commoners place!" Domyouji exclaimed.

"At least you can now go rant at him for always not being with us." Soujiro supplied.

Tsukasa thought about it, "Why does he want us to meet him there anyway?"

"He says he wants us to meet a friend." Akira replied.

"A friend huh? I hope it's a chick!" Soujiro said with his perverted grin plastered on his face. "And if she's that hot, we can ask her to join at our grand vacation to Hawaii!"

Domyouji rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

"Why would you want an outsider to join us!" the F4 leader grunted.

"Oh Tsukasa, I said if she was a chick! If not then you win, we won't take her." Soujiro patted his friend on the back.

Tsukasa shoved his friends hands away, "Fine, let's go to class. I want to scare of someone now, it's getting boring here."

Soujiro and Akira smirked at this thinking of how Tsukasa can be so childish even after all these years.

* * *

Tsukushi finally made it to her English class. As she entered the room, several eyes looked towards her direction. She didn't spare them a glance as she found an empty seat at the back beside the window. She slowly walked towards the empty seat and sat, making herself comfortable.

Tsukushi scanned the room, there were about thirty students there mostly socialite looking students to be exact, many of them wearing expensive looking clothes and jewelries that had stones as large as coins. _"Spoiled brats."_ She shook her head.

"Hi" Tsukushi heard someone say beside her. As she turned her head, she saw a girl – a lot simpler than the others inside the room.

"Uhm… Hello." Tsukushi greeted reluctantly.

"You're new here aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Yes, an exchange student." Tsukushi replied as she felt comfortable with her.

"That's odd, I didn't know that this university had exchange students. You must be an important person for the school to agree."

Tsukushi smiled at this, she didn't think anyone here would be humble enough to tell her something like that, "By the way, I'm Tsukushi. And you are?"

"Yuki… Yuki Matsuoka." The girl smiled.

"I've heard about the Matsuoka's, I'm assuming you're the daughter of the Matsuoka Oil Industry?"

"Yes, but don't remind me about that, I want to be normal for once." Yuki giggled.

"I guess we have something in common." Tsukushi smirked, "Friends?"

"Friends!" Yuki agreed.

Their conversations were interrupted as the professor entered the room, everyone grew quiet as class was about to start.

_"Let's talk later after class." _Tsukushi quietly mouthed to Yuki so the professor won't hear, she then turned her head back to the board.

Asai looked at Tsukushi skeptically through the side of her eyes, as if trying to figure out who Tsukushi was. She knew that she had seen her somewhere but couldn't pinpoint where and when. Even if she can't remember, she just knew that she was someone important, an heiress perhaps? Asai made a note in her mind to befriend her – she was not Asai Yuriko for nothing.

* * *

As lunch break finally came, Tsukushi and Yuki walked together towards the cafeteria to grab some food. Tsukushi found her classes interesting, besides English, she had attended Economics and Science. Most of her classmates were pretty good at Economics than Science, she shrugged it off thinking that could be because they were mostly children of businessmen.

Besides Yuki, she didn't find anyone else worth her time to befriend. All of them seemed fake to her and she didn't want to be associated with those kind of people so she stuck with Yuki, thinking they could be really good best friends in time.

"This day is pretty boring." Tsukushi said out of nowhere as they sat down finding an empty table inside the cafeteria.

Putting down their plates at the table, Yuki giggled, "Things are interesting here… And scary." She frowned at her last statement.

"Huh?" Tsukushi asked totally lost at what Yuki had said.

"You'll definitely find out in no time 'Kushi." Yuki said as she ate the mashed potato on her plate.

_"How can this school be that interesting?" _Tsukushi murmured to herself.

"Hello there!" Tsukushi heard someone say, she raised her head from her plate as she saw yet another girl beside her but this one is way different from Yuki as she observed. The girl had thick makeup on her face with matching expensive clothing and girly stuff.

Tsukushi nodded her head acknowledging her presence, "Hi". She looked at Yuki trying to at least find a clue as to who the girl was. Yuki just gave her a wary smile.

"I'm Asai… I see that you're new here." Asai said as she sat beside Tsukushi.

"Yes, actually I am." Tsukushi said not even bothering to offer Asai her name or who she was.

"So… You're a transfer student or something?" Asai queried.

Tsukushi didn't want to give too much detail about her, she tried to answer as simple as she could without giving away anything. She didn't want them to know that she was a model from America and definitely not that _other fact_ about her being the Makino heiress.

"You could say that…" Tsukushi replied.

"The quiet type are we…" Asai frowned but tried to keep her cool, she can't burn bridges now can she?

Their conversation was interrupted as three gentlemen entered the cafeteria. Tsukushi recognized them from earlier. All of the girls inside the room swooned at the handsome gentlemen as they walked towards their private room inside the cafeteria.

As the three gentlemen approached the area where Tsukushi was seated, "Hello Domyouji-sama." Asai said eagerly batting her eyelashes at him. The other girls were not stupid enough to cross the line with Domyouji or much less flirt with him, they knew better than to get red tagged but Asai was just so confident since her family was the riches among any of the girl students at Eitoku.

Tsukushi snickered at this, _"How could someone be such a fan of an octopus head." _She thought.

"Back off." Domyouji grunted at Asai.

"Oh Domyouji, don't be so grumpy." Asai said in a flirty tone.

Soujiro and Akira laughed at this knowing how Asai's flirty ways would not affect their friend, he hardly found interest in woman which they found odd.

"Tsukasa, don't be so rude." Soujiro said snickering much to Domyouji's frustration.

"People will doubt your manliness if you kept on pushing girls away!" Akira smirked as Soujiro laughed.

Everyone inside the room tried not to laugh as they would know the consequences if they got THE Domyouji heir angry. Well, everyone expected Tsukushi who laughed at Akira's sentiment. All the other students and even Yuki looked at her as if she was alien to laugh at Domyouji's expense.

"Why you!" Domyouji shouted pointing at Akira, his face red with embarrassment. How could his best friend question his manliness in front of the student body.

"As for you, do you not know that it is rude to laugh at other people's face! Especially laugh at me?! The GREAT Domyouji!" Domyouji shouted facing Tsukushi, in his mind taking note of dealing with Akira later.

_"How dare she laugh at me like this? Nobody dares to laugh at me!" _Domyouji thought to himself still facing Tsukushi.

"Who says? You! You… Octopus head!" Tsukushi shouted back at him with as much force in her voice as him. Nobody dares to shout at her and get away with it.

"Octopus head? You dare talk to me like that! Obviously you do not know me for you to be such a delinquent!" Tsukasa shouted back.

"Delienquent? Why you!"

Domyouji faced her, their faced merely inches apart, both red from anger.

"You will pay for this woman! I'll red tag you!" Domyouji said pointing his finger at Tsukushi, distancing himself from her.

At one swift movement, Tsukushi grabbed his arm and pulled him to her as her bare fist landed on his jaw. Domyouji sat on the floor of the cafeteria nursing his swollen jaw.

Everyone was silent, nobody dared to make a move. Even Soujiro and Akira had nothing to say, they didn't know what to say, it was the first time that someone – a girl for that matter stood up to their friend.

"No one dares to bully me and point a finger at me and gets away with it! Red tag, blue tag, whatever that is… I don't care! You octopus head!" Tsukushi said looking down at him angrily, "How can someone get so angry with just laughing? You're impossible!"

Domyouji looked at her dumbfounded that a girl actually had the guts to do this to him, his blood boiled with frustration. _"How dare her make a fool out of me!"_

Tsukushi didn't wait for what he has to say and immediately walked pass him, tagging a dumbfounded Yuki behind her.

_"Stupid girl." _Asai thought as she and everyone looked at Tsukushi's retreating back still dumbfounded.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

For comments and suggestions, you can simple drop a review or email me at youstellalux


	3. Chapter 3: Red Tag

**MY HEIRESS GIRL**

Summary: Makino Tsukushi, a famous model from America goes back to her hometown Japan to meet with her childhood friend and longtime crush Hanazawa Rui. Turns out that she is also the heiress of the Makino Corporation, what happens when she meets Domyouji Tsukasa? Will she pursue her feelings for Rui or will fate take a wrong turn?

**Chapter 3: Red Tag**

Soujiro and Akira walked towards the entrance of the cake shop where they were supposed to meet Rui. Unfortunately, only two of them instead of three – the Domyouji heir long gone as they assumed he could be at his mansion thinking of how to ruin the mysterious cafeteria girl's life.

"Yo Rui!" Soujiro greeted as they spotted their friend at the far end of the shop.

Rui nodded at them with acknowledgement.

"Figured you'd be somewhere on the side. So where's the chick?" Soujiro said again with a wide grin on his face.

"She won't be able to make it today." Rui simply said as he sipped his fresh fruit shake.

"What?!" Soujiro exclaimed with horror.

"She doesn't usually ditch me. Something important must have happened... Or rather someone." Rui commented.

"Reminds me of Tsukasa." Akira smirked.

Rui looked at them with confusion written all over his face, "What happened to Tsukasa?"

"You won't believe it! Someone actually had the guts to beat him up at school!" Soujiro laughed.

"Really now? So that's why he's not with you guys." Rui paused.

"He was really angry that his face was all red!" Akira exclaimed.

"I think the 'red' part was because he got punched." Soujiro continued to laugh.

Rui was quite amazed. Tsukasa got beaten up? By who?

"Here's what's surprising – a GIRL had actually punched him!" Soujiro said wiping the tears off of his eyes.

"Interesting." Rui smirked.

"Domyouji will definitely think of something to ruin that girl's life at school." Akira mentioned thoughtfully.

All three were silent as if agreeing with their minds that Domyouji will definitely think of something to get back to the cafeteria girl.

"By the way, how come the chick's not coming? What's so important than meeting a handsome guy like me?" Soujiro asked proudly of himself, combing his hair with his hands.

"She said some brute pissed off her day." Rui supplied.

"Aw! That's too bad!" Soujiro sighed as he slouched on his seat.

_"Coincidence?" _Akira thought.

* * *

Domyouji slammed the door of his private study room shut, _"__I'll make her pay for this!"_ He thought angrily.

He sat down on his office chair, reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone dialing a number he knew would be very efficient for the job he had in mind.

_"Hello, Takashi speaking."_ A voice could be heard from the other line of the call.

_"Stop fooling around. You know that it's me" _Domyouji grunted.

_"Alright, alright. Don't be rude! What is it?" _Takashi sighed. He knew how the Domyouji heir could be so impatient and childish.

_"I need you to investigate on someone."_

Domyouji flipped the picture he had retrieved from his pocket along with the phone a while ago. For once he was thankful that Asai was such a social climber that she has a collection of profiles of Eitoku students – even new ones. She willingly gave him a picture of the cafeteria girl after he promised that she could hang out at the F4's private lounge once. _"As if I'll let that happen."_ He thought bitterly.

Domyouji felt so brilliant at his idea to talk to Asai before he went home since he didn't even know that stupid girl's name. A picture would suffice – for now.

_"Who?" _Takashi asked.

_"A girl."_ Domyouji simply replied.

_"Eh? The Domyouji heir finally finds his soul mate? But why stalk her?" _Takashi chuckled.

_"Shut up Takashi! Just get here in 5 minutes!"_

_"Woah! I'll try your highness." _Takashi chuckled again.

Domyouji dropped the call knowing Takashi would be there any minute now. He was just thankful that he knew a trustworthy detective, very helpful in situations like this. Takashi was one of his mother's private investigator, one of the best as he must admit. He was already at his late 40's but still good at his craft. As often as Takashi was in the Domyouji mansion when Domyouji was a kid, they kind of have grown a bond and Domyouji looks up to him as a mentor even if he would not admit.

His thoughts wandered off to the girl who actually had the guts to punch him. Domyouji recalled how she looked, long brunette hair with curls on the ends, a bit attractive he must admit. She was slim but not too thin, she still had the curves in all the right places. Domyouji blushed at this, _"What am I thinking!"_ he thought angrily.

_"That energetic aura, she's like my sister… NO! She could never be like her. She's a commoner for all I know."_ Domyouji shook his head vigorously. "I should stop these stupid thoughts and focus on the task at hand!" He said to himself as he looked out the window.

* * *

Tsukushi rolled over her bed facing the ceiling of her room at the Makino mansion, she was unable to sleep. She had been really angry when she left school that day because of the stupid brute she had met.

_"I swear that brute is THAT DOMYOUJI guy Rui was talking about." _She thought as she remembered one of his friends calling him Tsukasa. She had doubts but she had a gut feel that he was IT.

"Good thing Rui accepted my excuse for not meeting him and his friends today." Tsukushi whispered to herself. She wouldn't take the chance of actually meeting the octopus head even though she wanted to meet up with Rui badly.

_"He was kind of good looking though, his eyes were so… expressive. His complexion… perfect. And those muscles…" _Tsukushi buried her head in her pillow trying to stop the thoughts as a slight blush stained her cheeks.

She abruptly sat up on her bed, "I would never, ever, think of him like that again! He's a self-centered, selfish, annoying octopus head and that's it!" Tsukushi made a fist as she laid down again slowly drifting to sleep, exhaustion consuming her being. _"Baka…"_

* * *

The following day, Tsukushi walked silently towards her locker after the driver had dropped her off. As she opened it, she found a red strip of paper inside. Tsukushi looked at it as if it was some alien thing, everyone around her was silent.

Yuki turned around the corner to find a huge number of students on the locker area. Curiously, she walked passed them to know what the commotion was all about. She saw her new found friend Tsukushi holding what seems to be a red tag.

Yuki hurriedly walked towards Tsukushi and dragging her out of everyone's sight, she walked towards the side of the school grounds knowing exactly the consequences of her actions.

"Yuki, stop!" Tsukushi said as she tried to bring them to a halt.

As Yuki knew they were now far from the crowd, she stopped.

"What's wrong with you today Yuki? We're going to be late for our first class." Tsukushi reasoned now facing Yuki.

Yuki's face looked disturbed, "What's wrong?" Tsukushi asked.

"That…" Yuki motioned towards the red slip on Tsukushi's hand. "…is a red tag."

Tsukushi paused as if sensing what her friend was trying to say.

"The F4 or rather Domyouji gives that to whoever defies him. The one who receives it gets bullied, most of the previous ones who got it dropped out of school." Yuki continued sadly.

"As if I'll let him get to me that easily!" Tsukushi said determined not to back down.

"But Tsukushi…" Yuki reasoned.

"Yuki, you might get into trouble hanging out with me." Realization dawned on Tsukushi.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yuki replied.

Tsukushi knew that Yuki might still get into trouble even if she would not admit. Still, she was thankful that she actually found a real friend in such a short stay at Eitoku. She would protect Yuki and herself, she was not an heiress and model for nothing. She knew a thing or two about martial arts – Tsukushi must admit that she's good at it. It didn't bother her at all to get the red tag, she was going to show that octopus head who he had messed up with.

Tsukushi and Yuki walked back to class as if nothing had happened. A few students, Domyouji's minions as Tsukushi would call them tried to do pranks on them but all were unsuccessful. _"Petty things!"_ Tsukushi grimaced as she thought about the stupid pranks they tried to do: glue on their seats, missing school materials, treating them as ghosts, totally ignoring them.

Tsukushi had enough, she grabbed Yuki and dragged her towards the university exit. "Tsukushi, we can't just cut classes!" Yuki tried to reason.

"…" Tsukushi stopped in her tracks as six male students stood in her way towards the exit.

"What do you want?" Tsukushi said rather forcefully.

"We don't want our pretty little ladies to leave early and cut classes now do we?" One of the male students said while intentionally blocking their way.

The other five nodded in response with creepy smiles plastered on their faces.

"So it has come to this huh?" Tsukushi smirked.

The other male student from their side grabbed Yuki's arm as she shrieked in fear. The six of them were obviously trying to harass and scare them off as Tsukushi thought.

"Let her go." Tsukushi calmly said.

"Why would I?" The male student slyly said.

A fist landed on his face as Tsukushi punched him. Yuki stared in shock as Tsukushi was easily dodging the other male students' attacks after the one who harassed her fell on the ground. Tsukushi's moves were smooth, it seemed effortless. She was such a lady and now she seemed a professional fighter, Yuki was amazed at the surprises her friend holds.

Tsukushi took the other five down easily as she smiled to herself, _"This should teach them to mess with me!"_

Tsukushi took all of the five down. Abruptly, the male student who harassed Yuki stood up and motioned to punch Tsukushi as another fist landed on his face.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my friend!" A girl said as she stepped on the unconscious guy's face. "How dare you treat the Makino heiress this way? Her family is one of the richest and most powerful in the world! To whoever dares to cross the line, we'll make you pay for it with your life!" She shouted. All of the other five male students ran for their lives totally scared and surprised at how a girl easily defeated them. The crowd who had previously built up during the fight stared at the stranger girl as realization dawned on them.

_"So she's the Makino heiress."_ Asai thought as she disappeared in the crowd.

Tsukushi and Yuki looked at who the newcomer was, "Shigeru!" Tsukushi said happily as she hugged the girl.

"I thought going back to Japan would be a blast." Shigeru grunted as she gave the unconscious male student another kick on his stomach.

"Can we beat him to a pulp?" Tsukushi asked looking at the uncounscious student.

"We can but that wouldn't be so fun if he can't fight back right?" Shigeru giggled as she pulled Tsukushi and Yuki out of the crowd.

The three girls arrived at the rooftop, "This is one place I know that there won't be any students." Tsukushi chimed.

They sat down on the side as Tsukushi introduced Yuki to Shigeru, "Yuki, this is my best friend from America. Shigeru, this is Yuki, my new found friend here in Japan."

Shigeru gave Yuki a hug, "I am so glad Tsukushi found a friend here."

"I have a question…" Yuki said as Shigeru was giving her a very tight hug.

Shigeru lets her go, "What is it?" She smiled.

"How come you're so good at fighting? Aren't you afraid of Domyouji?"

Shigeru laughed at this, "Tsukushi hasn't told you anything! So the Domyouji heir is the master mind of those lunatics a while ago."

"Really smart on catching up Shigeru." Tsukushi smirked at how her friend could easily puzzle out things together.

Yuki looked at Tsukushi questionably. "You see, Tsukushi is actually the heiress of the Makino Corporation, it is comparable or even greater than the Domyouji Corporation." Shigeru butted in. "Not to mention that she is a famous model from America AND a great martial artist. It's a hobby she says but I really think she could kill someone with her skills."

Tsukushi pinched Shigeru, "Hey!"

Yuki giggled at this, the two were professional fighters a while ago and now they were so childish.

Tsukushi told Shigeru all of what had happened in the past few days including the cafeteria incident.

"We're going to teach that Domyouji a lesson!" Shigeru shouted. "We'll make him fall in love with you Tsukushi then you're going to hurt his feelings badly!"

"Isn't that too harsh?" Yuki asked. "And I heard he hasn't had a girlfriend in his whole life."

"Let's just hurt him physically!" Tsukushi suggested.

"You could be such a lady and a masochist at the same time Tsukushi." Shigeru laughed. "I know you like Rui but let's teach that Domyouji heir a lesson he'll never forget!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

For comments and suggestions, you can simple drop a review or email me at youstellalux


	4. Chapter 4: I Like Who?

**MY HEIRESS GIRL**

Summary: Makino Tsukushi, a famous model from America goes back to her hometown Japan to meet with her childhood friend and longtime crush Hanazawa Rui. Turns out that she is also the heiress of the Makino Corporation, what happens when she meets Domyouji Tsukasa? Will she pursue her feelings for Rui or will fate take a wrong turn?

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the late update, I'm currently busy with a lot of office work lately so bear with me. There are a lot of characters who'll be joining in the next few chapters because I am planning a big "get together"? Spoiler! ^_^

**Chapter 4: I Like Who?**

It was a lovely morning in Japan but a certain Domyouji heir was not happy at all. How long could a simple investigation take? It was just for one person… A girl for that matter! He was imagining on how to beat Takashi into a pulp when he sees him.

Doumyouji walked through the door of the Domyouji mansion towards the car. His chauffeur opened the vehicle's door as he entered. It was a quiet drive to Eitoku, Domyouji leaned on the car door looking outside, his thought travelling back to a certain brunette girl.

_"She deserves to be red tagged." _Domyouji mused. _"There's no way a girl would shame the Domyouji name."_

_"A beautiful girl at that, like your sister." _Inner Domyouji said.

_"She's not beautiful! And she's nothing like my sister!" _Domyouji thought angrily.

_"She is! Remember her very expressive eyes? Pouty lips? Cute nose and those long legs…"_

_"Stop that! I don't like her that way!"_

_"I didn't say you like her did I?" _Inner Domyouji smirked.

_"I.. Uhm.. Ohh shut up!" _Domyouji berated himself.

_"Ok.. Ok.."_

"Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" Domyouji shouted to himself. As he realized, the car stopped and they were already in front of the gates of Eitoku.

"Sir?" The chauffeur looked at him totally confused at the young Domyouji's sudden outburst.

"Tsk! Whatever." Domyouji dismissed him as he abruptly exited the car and walked towards the F4 lounge.

* * *

"Yo! What's up?" Soujiro said as he saw Domyouji walking towards them. Domyouji grunted as he sat down on a rather large couch.

"I guess you're in a bad mood huh?" Soujiro laughed.

"He's always like that." Rui commented.

"Not you too Rui." Domyouji said as he faced Rui with frustration written in his eyes.

Rui simply smirked at this, "I heard you've had a pretty bad week?" He asked.

Domyouji slouched on the chair, not daring to say anything that has happened to him. He did not dare want to remember how a girl had actually managed to stand up to him.

Seeing as how Domyouji would not comment, Akira supplied the details for Rui.

"A girl beat him up and he has a plan to kind of make them 'even'". Akira said.

"You are not going to hurt her are you?" Rui asked directing the question towards Domyouji.

"I red tagged her." He huffed.

"She's still a girl, those goons of yours could be pretty rough at times." Rui commented.

"Still a gentleman our Rui here!" Soujiro said as he patted Rui on the back.

"Rui does have a point Domyouji." Akira said.

"I don't think they'll hurt her that bad? She's still a girl after all." Soujiro chirped.

Domyouji thought hard, "_She'll learn her lesson that she should not defy the great Domyouji! Ha!"_

"Do you even know who she is?" Rui asked out of the blue.

"No! That's why I asked Takashi to investigate." Domyouji declared. All three looked at each other knowing Takashi was the Domyouji family's private detective, did Domyouji really go to that length to even want a profile her?

"I must say you're quite interested in her." Soujiro slyly said.

"I am not!" Domyouji growled, "I'm just simply being cautious, it's like she's not an ordinary girl like those bimbos here in Eitoku! Still it doesn't mean that she'll be a treat to the great Domyouji!" He declaired.

"If I don't know you too well that you hate girls that the only girl you can stand for more than an hour is your sister, I'd say you're interested in her." Akira supplied thoughtfully.

Soujiro and Rui nodded at this. "You guys shut up!" The Domyouji heir shouted with a small blush evident on his cheeks.

All three simply laughed at how Domyouji could be so childish and in denial.

"So how's your meeting with Rui's girlfriend?" Domyouji suddenly asked, trying to avoid the subject of him and that… that girl!

"She didn't show up!" Soujiro sighed. "I thought I was going to have some fun."

"She's Rui's girlfriend you know." Akira chuckled.

"He didn't say so, right Rui?"

Rui smirked at Soujiro. "Does that mean you like her?" Soujiro asked in disbelief. They know that Rui got attracted to some girls here and there but didn't really admit it and seeing him actually smirking and kind of acknowledging the fact that he likes the cake shop girl they were supposed to meet is rather surprising nonetheless.

"I think I do." Came Rui's quiet response.

"Tse. Girls!" Domyouji said rolling his eyes. "Nothing but trouble."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't had a girlfriend ever!" Soujiro commented as he felt one of Domyouji's fist connect to his jaw.

"Aw! That's too harsh you know." Soujiro said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"What about Shizuka?" Akira asked out of the blue.

"I was kind of attracted to her but this one is different, I liked her ever since we were children." Rui said looking out the window.

The F3 could see the sadness in Rui's eyes, they knew too well that his childhood was the least thing that he wanted to remember because of his parent's death but there was this little hint of happiness – definitely because of her.

"You do know that Shizuka will be back in two days' time huh?" Soujiro asked. Rui simply nodded.

First was Domyouji getting beaten up by some girl? Now its Shizuka going back to Japan for Rui but it's obvious that their friend wanted someone else, whoever she is. Soujiro looked at the view through the glass door, he was sure things are not going to go well as he knew how Shizuka really wanted to get Rui back.

Akira shook his head, things are really getting interesting here in Eitoku.

* * *

Domyouji left his 'supportive' friends back in the lounge and took a walk alone without really knowing where to go. They keep on pressing that he liked – her! How dare them! He didn't like HER! She wasn't any close to his sister. He wanted his future girlfriend to be like his sister, a strong, independent and determined woman. The great Domyouji has a sister fetish and so what? Who would dare bring it up to him?

His thought drifted again to a certain brunette girl. How her courage intrigued him, it was the first time that someone had actually stood up to him and he felt kind of excited though he would not admit it out loud. She was different from the bimbos who threw themselves at him but he could be wrong right? It could just be all an act that she was playing and he would not fall for it. He was going to make her life miserable.

His line of sight caught that certain brunette haired girl just outside the window, a good twenty meters away from where he was standing in the hallway, her hair swaying along with the wind. She seemed to be laughing, just then he noticed that she had company. Three other students, two girls and two boys – his eye twitched. How could she be laughing and having fun after he had red tagged her?!

Just then he saw how the boy hugged the brunette girl tightly, his blood boiled. She dared to be lovey dovey with someone while she was supposed to be miserable?!

_"You're jealous." _Inner Domyouji said.

_"I am not jealous! She should be miserable!"_

_"Miserable?"_

_"Yes!" _Domyouji shouted in his thoughts.

_"I think what you mean is you'd rather have her in your arms."_

_"The fuck!" _Domyouji couldn't stand it, he stormed out very furious as he saw the brunette hold the boys' hand. Walking back to where he came from, he was determined to give his good for nothing goons a piece of his brilliant mind.

* * *

"You morons! What do I pay you for! She's only one girl and you couldn't even do something?" Domyouji shouted angrily towards the six male students in front of him, all of them on their knees.

He had called them and here they are now inside one of the offices inside Eitoku that was exclusively for the use of the F4.

"We're terribly sorry Domyouji-sama, that girl is strong! And her friends…" One of the students trailed of as Domyouji's eyes turned into slits daring him to speak any more of their stupidity.

"Strong? They are girls for crying out loud!" Domyouji roared.

"But you don't understand Domyouji-sama, she's…"

"Enough! I'll deal with this myself!" Domyouji interrupted the good for nothing student and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Tsukushi, Shigeru and Yuki exited the room of their last subject for the morning session. Shigeru and Yuki were getting along and Tsukushi was happy for her friends. Speaking of friends, Yuki wanted them to meet some people today… Some of her friends she said. Tsukushi hoped they would get along well, the more friends the better right?

If she made an enemy in the name of a certain Domyouji, she had to make more friends then. Surprisingly, no one bothered her today since that incident that they taught those Domyouji goons a lesson. That Domyouji guy was kind of handsome but he's a total brute! _"Whoa… I shouldn't be thinking about those things about him." _Tsukushi groaned.

Tsukushi's thoughts were rudely interrupted when the ever so joyful Shigeru pulled on her arm. Tsukushi scanned her surroundings, they were standing outside of the building, a small park as she would put it where students can have little picnics if they wanted to. She saw two unfamiliar guys talking to Yuki about five meter away from where she and Shigeru were standing.

Yuki waived her hand at them signaling them to come closer. She wondered why Shigeru even bothered to stop walking anyway. The two of them walked towards Yuki and the two new comers.

"Hey, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Tsukushi and Shigeru." Yuki chirped happily.

Shigeru flashed the two boys a smile as Tsukushi said her hello and smiled.

"Tsukushi, Shigeru, this two are Kayuza and Amon." Yuki said as she pointed towards a short boy she referred to as Kazuya and a tall one named Amon.

Tsukushi looked at them, they were definitely rich kids by just how they present themselves with full confidence and who would miss those expensive clothings?

"Hi, nice to meet you Tsukushi." Amon said as he raised his hand to shake Tsukushi's.

Tsukushi reluctantly shook hands with him. Amon wasn't that bad, he was handsome, a little tan but handsome nonetheless. He was also a head taller than her just like Rui.

"Hi dear Tsukushi." Kayuza said in a sing song voice, he suddenly hugged her tight which made Tsukushi back out a little in surprise.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsukushi asked trying to pry Kazuya's arms around her.

Yuki giggled, "Oh Tsukushi, don't worry about Kayuza, he's always like that, eager to meet new people. I think he already likes you."

"Uhm… Hi." Tsukushi said as Kayuza lets her go.

"Well, now that we're acquainted. Let's go grab some lunch and get to know each other better." Shigeru said happily.

"That'll be great right Amon? Kazuya?" Yuki said.

"Why of course dear Shigeru!" Kazuya said as he again hugged the girl. Amon simply nodded.

"Hey, get off." Shigeru shouted.

The other four laughed at the scene before them. Shigeru though didn't miss how Amon looked at Tsukushi, she kind of felt that he was interested in her friend but brushed it off. She knew Tsukushi didn't have time for love, especially now that their company was going to expand even more here in Japan and she only had eyes for Rui.

The five started walking towards the cafeteria as Tsukushi abruptly stopped.

"Tsukushi, what's wrong?" Shigeru asked.

"I left something in the classroom. You guys go ahead and I'll follow."

"What if Domyouji's goons tries something funny again?" Shigeru asked.

"You know I can handle them." Tsukushi said laughing.

"But still…" Yuki said worry in her voice.

"I'll escort you." Amon said surprising everyone.

"No need. I can manage." Tsukushi said as she shaked her hands in front of her, politely declining him.

"I think that's great idea! Ok Amon, you escort her and we'll see you two in the cafeteria." Shigeru said as she dragged Yuki and Kayuza with her.

_"What's with her?"_ Tsukushi thought.

"Shall we?" Amon asked her, a charming smile grazing his lips which made Tsukushi blush a little not comfortable with all the attention he was suddenly giving her.

"You shouldn't have volunteered to escort me, I don't need a knight in shining armor you know." Tsukushi whispered as they walked side by side towards the school building.

"I can be your knight if you want me to." Amon said in almost a whisper.

Unknown to them, the Domyouji heir was hot on their tracks – ready to give the brunette girl a piece of his mind.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

For comments and suggestions, you can simple drop a review or email me at youstellalux


End file.
